Playing With Guns
by supergirl3684
Summary: #3 IN REID SERIES Reid fails his gun qualifications. During a lesson from Hotch Reid explodes and does the unthinkable. Hotch decides to teach him a different kind of lesson. WARNING: Spanking, don't like DON'T READ!


**PLAYING WITH GUNS ****(Reid Series Fic # 3)**

_**SUMMARY:** Reid fails his gun qualifications. During a lesson from Hotch Reid explodes and does the unthinkable. Hotch decides to teach him a different kind of lesson._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own CSB or Criminal Minds._

_**A/N:** Well, here it is! I hope you like it!!_

_**TO:** Mary Anne for encouraging me to continue to write! And for all her lovely reviews that have made me smile!_

_**THANKS:** to halo – n –horns for allowing me to talk this out with her!_

Reid stormed to the jet, clearly unhappy. If fact he was more then unhappy, Spencer Reid was down right pissed. He'd woken up this morning, made coffee, spilt it on himself, and then remembered he hadn't done his laundry. The only pair of clean pants he had, had a hole so he was forced to do laundry and go into work an hour late and for that he had gotten yelled at by Hotch. To top the morning off he found out that he failed his gun qualification; until he re-tested he was no longer allowed to carry a gun.

Reid threw himself down on a seat in the back of the jet and spewed silently to himself about the unfairness of not carrying a weapon. Gideon entered the aircraft seconds after his youngest teammate and walked over to him. He understood why the younger man was upset but he couldn't allow Reid to have an attitude…especially during an investigation.

Every time Gideon tried to talk Reid sighed loudly, clearly stating, without words, that he had no desire to listen. Upon seeing the rest of the team reaching the jet, Gideon quickly pulled Reid up and half way over his lap, giving the younger man a firm swat to his backside before sitting him back down.

"I've had enough of your pouting. You will stay here until Hotch calls a team meeting. Drop your attitude by then or you're going to start this case with a sore backside." Gideon warned.

Reid started to blush and nodded his head in understanding. Gideon walked up to the front of the jet and talked with Hotch about the case. Reid stayed in the back despite the glances from his other teammates. He knew better then to disobey the older profiler. Not wanting anyone to ask questions he pulled out a book and began to write…

_Today hasn't been the best day for me. In fact it's been one of the worst I've had in awhile and that's saying something considering Gideon's spanked me on two separate occasions. Maybe I am making to much out of failing my gun qualifications but I can't help but feel that I've let Gideon down some how; him and Hotch both! I know Gideon told me that it didn't matter if I carried a gun but Hotch worked with me for almost a week straight and how do I repay him? I fail! What if they both think I'm not worth the trouble anymore? I just don't want to let them down…_

Gideon and Hotch were both watching the youngest member of the BAU team as he wrote. They could both see the different emotions playing in his eyes. Hotch waited until he saw the writing become less intense before calling a team meeting.

-------------------------------------------

The team arrived in Maryland just a few short hours later; each member already knew what job they were doing and rushed to do it. Reid's attitude hadn't quiet changed so much as Reid was hiding it. Besides the case was taking up his time and only frustration he was feeling was at being one step behind the killer.

During a break Reid started to sulk again causing Gideon to walk over to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," Reid answered quietly.

Gideon raised an eyebrow causing the young profiler to blush. Reid looked away but could still feel Gideon's eyes on him. After a minute he turned to look at the older man.

"I just can't believe I failed my gun qualification. I don't feel right not having a gun with me." Reid explained.

"How do you feel?" Gideon asked.

"Like…like a teacher's assistant or something. Not an FBI agent like I'm supposed to be,' Reid snapped back.

Gideon sighed, annoyed, "The deadliest weapon you can carry, you already have. That's a thorough profile on the killer."

"You just don't want me to carry gun," Reid said just as annoyed.

"I don't care if you carry a gun," Gideon replied. "What I care about is your attitude. Drop it or pay the consequences."

"Yes, sir," Reid replied as respectfully as he could muster.

----------------------------------------

The team had found a common denominator in the form of a doctor. He had been the only person they'd found that had, had interaction between all the victims. The group went to hospital to question the man.

When they were done Gideon shook his head. "The man may be arrogant but he didn't kill anyone."

Hotch and Gideon ushered the team back to the Maryland Police Station where they gathered once again for a team meeting. When nothing came up Hotch decided it was time for a break. The team immediately agreed having not eaten in several hours.

Morgan and Elle decided to go out and lunch; both knowing that getting away would help clear their heads. JJ ate a quick vending machine lunch before heading out to talk with the media once again. Gideon sat in the conference room to look over all the evidence they'd gathered; he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something. Hotch took Reid out for a quick bite to eat and then ushered the younger man into the police departments shooting range.

------------------------------------------

Reid looked around the shooting range with a frown on his face. "What are we doing here?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow silently telling the boy genius that yes, there was such a thing as a dumb question and he'd just asked it.

Reid blushed and looked down before letting out a sigh. He knew that Hotch had brought him to the range for his sake. He knew that Hotch, like Gideon, didn't care if he carried a gun. All that mattered to Reid was that he cared and therefore Hotch had decided so did he.

"Take your stance," Hotch ordered gently, not wanting to spook the younger man more then he was.

Reid took a deep breath and then did as he was told. Hotch stood behind and to the left of him, talking him through the process of the shooting. "…follow through," Hotch said encouragingly.

Reid fired and missed. "I can't do it," He complained.

"You can't if you keep thinking like that," Hotch warned firmly. "Take your stance."

Reid held back a sarcastic retort and instead took a second to close his eyes and concentrate. He stood, feet shoulder width apart, and raised his arms to be even with his shoulders.

Hotch walked to either side of the younger man and looked him up and down, trying to figure out what, if anything, was wrong with the stance. After a short pause Hotch tapped Reid's feet closer together. He stood back.

"Two rounds…fire," Hotch ordered.

After the two rounds were fired Reid stayed in stance. One shot was in the black while the other was in the white. Hotch held in a sigh as he stood directly behind the boy genius.

"Shoulders back and down; don't tense up so much," Hotch suggested.

Whenever Reid brought his shoulders back they instinctively rose. With a smile Hotch pushed down his shoulders and waited until Reid was able to hold his shoulders down himself.

"Two more rounds…fire," Hotch again ordered.

The bullets both went into the black this time though neither came close to hitting the center. Reid could feel his emotions coming to a boil point and tried desperately to push them down.

Hotch took the gun from the younger profiler's hand and gently moved him away. Explaining what he was doing out loud, he took the stance and fired the gun…each bullet hit dead center. There was one bullet left but Hotch wanted Reid to take the final shot before they called it a day.

"Take your stance," Hotch ordered firmly upon seeing a hit of rebellion in Reid's eyes.

Reid did as ordered but this time, instead of waiting for Hotch's order to fire, he fired a round. It went wide and missed the paper all together. Reid's breathing was becoming erratic but Hotch was too angry to notice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hotch yelled. "You don't fire until you've been given permission or until you're completely ready!"

Reid didn't say anything…at first. He stared at the ground as his anger for failing and frustration for failing his friends took over. Reid closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't stop his next action but could only watch it as if he weren't in his body.

Reid raised his arm, gun in hand, and brought it down full force onto the counter in front of him. The gun hit with a thud. "I give up!" Reid yelled out.

He paused breathing hard. His action seemed to catch up with him as he stared down at his gun holding hand. His eyes went eyed as he looked up at the older man beside him.

"Reid, let go of the…" Hotch started.

Reid didn't wait to hear what the older profiler was going to say as he pushed past him. He needed to get out of the room. 'What did I do'? He asked himself silently.

So intent was he to storm out of the room that he hadn't noticed Hotch run to catch up with him. The only thing he knew was the one moment he was running out the door and the next he was being dragged down the hall and into the men's restroom.

-------------------------------------------

Reid struggled against the hand that held him in place. The anger and frustration he had been feeling intensified as he realized that he could have hurt not only himself but his boss with his actions. He hadn't felt so out of control before…not even the time when he threw a paper cup at Gideon.

Hotch wasn't quiet sure how to deal with the young man in his grip but he knew that he had to do something. He knew that Reid had lost control of his emotions when it suddenly occurred to him. Once in the bathroom, he locked the door and checked to make sure they were alone…they were.

Reid wasn't given a chance to react before he found himself bent over and his upper half tucked under Hotch's arm. He tried to get out the hold when he felt it. A solid, stinging swat to his backside; he stilled instantly.

It didn't take long for the sting of the swats to intensify. Reid tried to shuffle his feet and pry himself away from Hotch's hold to no veil.

"Please stop; I'm sorry!" Reid cried out, his anger finally gone.

Hotch remained silent as he continued to swat at the younger man's backside. He could feel the anger leaving the younger and he knew it was time for him to begin to lecture.

"I understand," **SWAT, SWAT** "that you are angry" **SWAT, SWAT** "and upset about failing" **SWAT, SWAT** "your gun qualifications." **SWAT, SWAT** "That still gives you" **SWAT, SWAT** "_no_ right," **SWAT, SWAT** "to handle your gun" **SWAT, SWAT** "the way you did." **SWAT, SWAT** "If you _ever_" **SWAT, SWAT** "handle your gun" **SWAT, SWAT** "the way you did today" **SWAT, SWAT** "I will _not_" **SWAT, SWAT** "hesitate to spank you" **SWAT, SWAT** "where ever we may be." **SWAT, SWAT** "Do you understand?" **SWAT, SWAT**

"Y-yes sir," Reid sobbed.

Hotch delivered a quick volley of swats, each causing the younger man to cry out.

"OW! Noooo please Hotch! I won't do it agaiiiiiiin!"

Feeling the last of Reid's defiance slip away Hotch landed one final swat. He knew instinctively that Reid would need some human contact and with that in mind he eased the younger man back into a standing position and hugged him.

After a couple of seconds Reid's arms slipped around the older man's waist and he laid his head on the older man's chest and cried. He cried out the rest of his anger and frustration, his fear over slamming the gun down, and for the burning sensation radiating from his backside.

"It's ok Reid; it's all gonna be ok," Hotch said soothingly.

Reid cried harder causing Hotch to feel slightly shaken; just as quickly as the harsher sobs started though they calmed down. The older profiler looked down at the mop of hair on his chest and gave a sad smile. He gently rubbed Reid's head and waited till the tears had stopped before gently, but firmly, pushing Reid away so he could look the younger profiler in the eyes.

"I can understand that you are upset over failing your gun qualification. I even understand that you seem to think that you some how failed both me and Gideon. You didn't though Reid."

"But I…" Reid started.

"No, you didn't fail us. The only way you could _ever_ fail us is by not living up to your full potential. Failing your gun quals is _not_ the same thing." Hotch's words were firm.

Reid nodded his head in understanding. Silent tears fell down his face as the words truly did sink in.

"You will _not_ gun re-qualify for one week. Until then you and I will go to the range and practice. If you decide not to re-qualify then that's fine too." Hotch said.

"Yes, sir," Reid replied quietly.

Hotch gave Reid a final hug, "Go wash your face while I call Gideon to tell him we'll be late."

Reid nodded and did as he was told while Hotch stepped out to call Gideon. The oldest profiler on the team was slightly upset that Hotch called fifteen minutes **past** the allotted forty – five minute break. Hotch quickly explained what had happened at the gun range and about the punishment he'd doled out.

Hotch had to smile at the fact that after everything had been said Gideon's main worry had been about whether or not he (Hotch) had consoled the youngest member of their team enough. Hotch reassured the older man that he had.

"I'm gonna take him back to the gun range to shoot another couple of rounds…I won't yell at him…yes, I'll be nice to him…Gideon…Gideon…GIDEON!...Reid's fine; you can see for yourself when we get back. I'll talk to you later…" Hotch shook his head; 'mother hen' he thought to himself.

--------------------------------------

Reid was apprehensive, to say the least, about going back to the gun range but Hotch had been adamant that he was going. A throb from his backside reminded him not to argue with the older man so instead he followed meekly.

"Take your stance," Hotch ordered firmly yet gently.

Reid shook as he did what he was told. The gun he was holding was the same gun he'd slammed on the counter. He took a deep breath and remembered what Hotch had told him.

"Empty the clip…fire," Hotch said.

Reid did as he was told and when all was said and done, four bullets had hit dead center. Reid smiled broadly while Hotch nodded his head with pride.

"Good job Spencer," a voice said.

Reid turned around and stared back into the eyes of Jason Gideon. He opened his mouth to speak but found that no words came out. He was nervous about Gideon's reaction when he found out about the gun incident.

"Four in the center…I'm proud of you son," Gideon's tone held his pride.

Hotch could sense that Reid needed some reassurance from the older man and quickly made himself scarce. He'd just gotten outside when Reid exploded, "How can you be proud of me? I almost killed me and Hotch!"

Reid began to cry as he tried to escape from Gideon's gaze. Gideon captured the young genius into his arms and hugged him.

"Reid, listen to me," Gideon said softly. "You didn't almost kill you and Hotch. The gun was empty kiddo. There were no bullets in it. Yes, you messed up but you also paid the price."

Reid looked up through his tears, "I'm sorry I disappointed you. I didn't mean to fail the test or fail you."

Gideon's soft stare turned into a glare as he spun Reid around and laid two blistering swats to the already throbbing backside. Reid let out a yelp.

"You listen to me Spencer Reid." Gideon's voice book no none sense. "You did not fail me nor did you disappoint me. You may have failed your qualifications but that does not reflect who you are or what you mean to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Reid said as his tears came to an end.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then get back to work." Gideon suggested.

Reid nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the room. As he walked between Gideon and Hotch, who had waited outside for the duo, he finally started to understand what both the older profilers had tried to tell him.

**EPILOGUE:**

The case the team was working on came to a dramatic standstill when Hotch and Reid found themselves held hostage along with a roomful of people in the hospital emergency room. The unsub had been a male nurse who had once been in the army.

Reid had remained calm though Hotch could see the fear in his eyes. As he came up with a plan Hotch could only hope that Reid would understand…he did. After Hotch pretended to "beat up" the younger man he turned to the unsub, "I've always wanted to do that."

Unfortunately the gun man saw the empty gun holster on Hotch's ankle. The man was un-able to say anything as Reid suddenly spun from his stomach on to his back, half sitting up, and fired…the bullet hit the unsub right between the eyes.

Later as Reid was getting checked over outside the hospital he tried to give Hotch back his gun which Reid had just realized that he still had. Hotch shook his head, "As far as I'm concerned you've passed your gun qualification." He gave the younger man a smile and walked away.

That night the team was back on the jet and on their way home. After the events of the day Gideon wanted nothing more then to take Reid home and watch over him. Gideon saw that Reid was still awake and went to talk to him. He smiled when he saw Reid was sitting on a pillow. 'That explains why he's not squirming more,' Gideon laughed to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked the younger man.

"I know I should feel bad about what happened; I mean I killed a man I know I – I should feel something…but I don't." Reid looked at Gideon with fear. His eyes clearly asking, 'What's wrong with me?'

Gideon looked at him gently, "Not knowing what you feel or…it's not the same as not feeling anything. This is gonna hit ya and when it does there's only 3 facts you needs to know. You did what you had to do and a lot of good people are alive because of what you did."

"What's the third?" Reid asked softly.

"I'm proud of you." Gideon answered looking the younger man in the eyes.

Gideon was right. The ability to carry a gun…the ability Reid had wanted so badly was one he wanted no longer. It wasn't until a few days later that the guilt hit him. The guilt of the shooting stayed with Reid for a long time. Looking at his belt loop where he had put his gun Reid couldn't help but shudder. The only reason he still kept the gun was because it had been Hotch's. In the end it was Gideon's words that helped ease the guilt. In the end the shooting would forever stay with Reid but the guilt…the guilt would leave.

**THE END**

**_A/N2: For those wondering, I am still working on my Danny/Mac series. I just finished the next fic in the series! I hope to post in a next week!_**


End file.
